sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf
The dwarves (s. dwarf) are a diminutive, stocky humanoid species native to the Anduvin Mountains'' in Upper Cremalia and the highlands of North Mannea. Dwarven culture is inseparably tied to the Canon, and as a result is very inflexible and has not changed much in centuries. They are known for their fascination with stonework and mountains, distinguished for their rock-cut mountain-dwellings. The name dwarf stems from the original Pnardic word ''dova. Early human tribes in Cremalia referred to their neighbors in the Bagharn as ‘potato-folk,’ because they supposedly lived in the ground and were small. Characteristics * Dwarves can carry a surprising amount of weight, twice their own size and weight for the average dwarf. * arcane scholarship; runes, runecrafting, runemasters * spas, saunas, bathhouses, hot springs * piñatas * ponchos * animal husbandry: greater vasca, lesser vasca, yaks, sheep, goats, kobolds, griffons Biology Lifespan Dwarves are long-lived, reaching a common age of 200. Reproduction Dwarves reach reproductive maturity in their 30s-40s, and until then, dwarves may vary in their development but tend towards platonic relationships, resulting in much more stable marriages later on. Due to the late development of sexuality, dwarven society is surprisingly egalitarian gender-wise, with little distinction in fashion, or segregation of duties and public facilities. Gender discrimination does exist in the bagharn, but the dwarves are more meritocratic and are more critically aware of individuality and personal responsibility. Gender biases tend towards perceived physical faculties of each sex, rather than designated social behaviors. Men are more equipped for intensive labor, but there exist few other distinctions. Recent generations of dwarves, particularly the Exodites, that have had more contact with the lowland nations have been developing sexually earlier. Hibernation Dwarves periodically hibernate. - storing resources for long winters - Manoichian offshoot retained the grade-building, but re-adapted the long hibernation to escape the cold into short daytime naps to escape the heat. • meditative claustrophobia - spa coffins - pressure baths - womb incubation - supposed to enhance a deeper state of consciousness; encapsulate by the weight of the world. • Dwarves sometimes take sand baths, enjoying the immobility and pressure. x siesta x cellars for long sleeps x vampire coffins x grasshopper & ant / humans & dwarves Ethnic groups Gregorian | Northern Dwarf | Mountain Dwarf | Snowhair The Pnardic speaking peoples of Upper Cremalia. Pnardic & Bradwin, all along the Canon Belt in the Mountains. Most are Stoneborn. Pnardic Main article: Pnardic dwarves * Founded the Canon * Established many cultural normatives for the Bagharn * First written language; Pnardic Alphabet was adopted by Bradwin dwarves for their own spoken language, incorporating many Pnardic words into their vocabulary. * imperial; gaudy; ostentatious * center of arcana and dwarven culture - have to be splendid and impressive * grand entrances to grades * grades are organic, winding, natural; natural tunnels & kobold- and dwarf-made expansions * broader spectrum of theological flexibility Bradwin Main article: Bradwin dwarves * practical * stark * hardy * unornamented * orthodox canon * bland * organized * grades are meticulously planned Fentrati Main article: Fentrati dwarves Julian | Southern dwarf | Hill Dwarf | Saltbeard The Manoichian speaking peoples of Spain and Lower Cremalia. Exodites & Manoichian sub-branches. Many are Stephedist. They adopted and refer to the more widespread Julian Calendar in use in the world, while the bagharn stubbornly keeps its own. Gidanese Main article: Gidanese dwarves Stereotypes * Stereotype of being avaricious. They store, collect, and hoard treasures and food—mortgaging for the future. * Men are hairy and bearded * Women have huge breasts * Many dwarves claim a fear or suspicion of deep water, resisting oversea travel and boats of any kind. Modern Dwarven obesity is on the rise; shorter life-spans; more sedentary lifestyles (longer, recreational hibernations); modern dwarves no longer go into the long sleep due to the proliferation of resource abundance through global commerce. - health issues increased concurrently with the High Road, hence the bardomma's tighter controls Trivia * Dwarves do not trust gnomes. They believe there is an agenda to everything they do. * Dwarves do not fight dwarves. ** Canonical law forbids violence between Stoneborn, which led to the Accord. * There are thousands of prehistoric dwarven ruins in Lower Cremalia, from ancient kingdoms of dwarves that were replaced by human tribes coming from the south. Category:Races Category:Dwarves Category:Humanoids